Radditz-punzel, Radditz-punzel, Let Down Your Hair
by Frozenflower
Summary: Goten makes a wish to Shenlong for 'someone with long hair he can love' but Shenlong has an evil sense of humor, and alas, poor Goten doesn't get the lovely maiden he'd hoped for!


Disclaimer—I do not own DB/Z/GT, not do I own any of the other letters. I also deny owning Hair, or any hair replacement products.  
  
A/N—This is dedicated to Burenda—she knows why!  
  
______________  
  
The Hero of our story, one Son Goten had noticed that everyone around him had paired up with the loves of their lives. Marron had Ubbu, Pan had Trunks, and…well…he didn't really know any more people his own age, but he was sure that he was the last single man on the face of the earth.  
  
  
  
Prompted by his own desire to settle down, and (rather more so) by the pointed words of one Son Chi-Chi, ("Goten, if you don't settle down and give me some grandchildren, and soon, I swear to Dende I'll get Vegeta to send you to the next dimension for me!") our young hero set out on a quest to gather the Dragonballs and wish himself up the perfect bride. Unfortunately for young Son Goten, his wish was imperfectly phrased.  
  
  
  
"I wish for someone I can love, with long, flowing locks of hair," Goten called out to the dragon. Goten had always been partial to girls with long hair, and saw no problem with making this a part of his request. Unfortunately for our goodly yet innocent hero, the Eternal Dragon Shenlong was a creation of Dende, the God of Earth. This in and of itself was not the unfortunate part—the unfortunate part was that the mighty Shenlong had inherited his Creator's sense of humor along with his powers, and Dende was known throughout the universe as a wicked practical joker.  
  
  
  
Our young innocent missed Shenlong's evil smirk as the dragon boomed out that his wish had been granted. Looking eagerly around, Goten noticed a tower in the distance and eagerly approached, joyous at the prospect of finally meeting his beloved. Left behind, somehow overlooked by Goten, (although seeing as he filled the sky with his scaly form, no one knows how) was Shenlong. Shenlong's red eyes flashed as Goten approached the distant tower, but he said nothing. True to his mischievous nature, Shenlong didn't mind waiting for the second wish to be made—he was eager to see the outcome of his practical joke.  
  
  
  
Goten pulled up at the base of the tower. Vaguely through an open window at the top, Goten sighted his beloved—his heart clenched. She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen, falling down in spiky black waves strangely similar to his own hair.  
  
  
  
Goten walked around the base of the tower looking for a door, but, finding none, was at a loss for what to do. Gazing up at the window where the long- haired maiden awaited him, Goten recalled one of his favorite childhood fairytales, the tale of Rapunzel. With a dreamy sigh, Goten called up to the figure in the window, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"  
  
  
  
The figure jerked, and a pair of angry black eyes stared down into his own. "The name's Radditz, baka, not Rapunzel," an angry masculine voice exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Goten paused, momentarily startled at the voice, but then sighed dreamily once again. So what if the girl of his dreams had a bit of a masculine timbre? He'd love her just the same. Goten processed the information his beloved had given him and called out once again, "Ok, Radditz-punzel, Radditz-punzel, let down your hair!"  
  
  
  
The figure in the window scowled down at the star struck youth once again. "Why don't you just fly up here if you want to talk to me, baka?!"  
  
  
  
Goten laughed, and his hand flew to his head in the classic gesture embraced by all embarrassed and confused Sons. "Oh, heh, yeah!"  
  
  
  
As Goten's feet left the ground, he drifted slowly towards the open window, wanting to preserve the feeling of tension and excitement—he was only moments away from meeting his beloved!  
  
  
  
Peering through the gauzy curtains, Goten's happy smile dropped off his face as he encountered the scowling Radditz. "Where's Radditz," exclaimed the would-be lover in disappointment at not finding his long-haired beauty waiting to greet him. After several seconds, the gears in Goten's brain began turning and he realized the man before him wore the love of his life's hair. "Hey! You—who are you?" Gohan finished, unable to accept that his love should be so callously and heartlessly ripped away and transformed into a man.  
  
  
  
Radditz rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Who do you think you've been talking to for the last ten minutes baka? And how the hell did I get here, the last thing I remember is killing my younger brother Kakkarott and going to Hell—where am I anyway?"  
  
  
  
Goten's eyes widened at the mention of his father's Saiyan name and a small bit of coherent thought intruded into his love-clouded senses. "Oh, Radditz! You're my uncle! I remember now!" Turning to see Shenlong's coils heaving with suppressed laughter, our formerly starry-eyed lover sighed with a bit of annoyance. Turning to his uncle, Goten explained what he had wished for, and then glanced at Shenlong. With a sigh, Goten said, "Darn. Someone I can love, with long hair—it figures—I should have specified the kind of love," Goten sighed, "I sure wish Dende didn't have such a wicked sense of humor sometimes."  
  
  
  
Shenlong's eyes widened at this unexpected wish, but he was bound to uphold it. As Goten lead his newly revived uncle back to the Son's little home in the hills, somewhere on a lookout in the middle of the sky, Dende screamed in horror. All of his plans, all of his plots, all of his evil manipulations—GONE!  
  
  
  
Bowing his head in grief, Dende cursed Shenlong, he cursed Son Goten, but most of all, he cursed himself for filling the Eternal Dragon with such mischief, and causing him to bring Radditz-punzel, the ultimate source of his downfall, into the world.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
***Hehe, another fic written on a whim at three am…TELL me this isn't original—I DARE you! R&R please!*** 


End file.
